epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Kidnapper - Killer The Cop. Episode 2
Another episode, eeeeeenjoy Cast Killer as the cop Joe as the kid Nikki as Joe's mom CE as the kidnapper Script (Joe and Nikki were at the supermarket, when something very bad happens) Nikki: Alright, Joe, I'm going to the ice cream section, stay here. I'll be right back. Joe: Okay. (Nikki goes to the ice cream section) (Suddenly a guy named CE grabs Joe and kidnaps him) Joe: Who the Hell are you? CE: I'm Santa Claus. Joe: No, you're not. CE: Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be? Joe: Let go of me! CE: Never! (CE puts tape around Joe's mouth and arms) CE: That should shut you up. (CE goes to his house and puts Joe on a chair) (setting changes back at the supermarket with Nikki) Nikki: Alright, Joe, I'm bac-*gasps* Oh no, where did Joe go? (Nikki goes around everywhere in the supermarket to look for Joe, and she still couldn't find him) Nikki: Well, there's only one thing I can do. Call the cops. (Nikki calls the police and Officer Killer responds) Killer: Hello? Nikki: Hello Killer, my son is lost, and I can't find him. Killer: Where was the last place you saw him? Nikki: I last saw him in the supermarket, but I checked everywhere there and I couldn't find him. I really hope Joe is okay. Killer: I really hope so too. I'll be on my way to the supermarket, I'll pick you up and we'll search for Joe in my car. Sound good? Nikki: Yes. Killer: Alright, see you there. (Killer hangs up) (Killer goes to his car and heads to the supermarket) (while he was heading there, he looked at a house window and saw Joe sitting on a chair with tape on his mouth and arms) Killer: *gasps* Oh my god. (Killer gets out of his car and goes to the house that Joe is in) (Killer knocks on the door) (CE opens the door) Killer: You sir are under arrest for kidnapping a kid. CE: Goddammit, how the Hell did you find out? Killer: Well, I was looking at your window and I saw Joe sitting on a chair with tape on his mouth and arms. So it was pretty obvious that you kidnapped him. CE: Shit, you ruined it. Killer: I know I did, now shut up and get over here. (Killer puts handcuffs around CE's hands and brings him to the car) (Killer heads back to the house to get Joe) (Killer removes the tape on Joe's mouth and arms) Joe: Thank you so much, Killer. You're a great hero. Killer: Ah, don't mention it. Now let's put the kidnapper in jail first then we'll go back to the supermarket. Okay? Joe: Okay. (Killer and Joe head to jail to put CE in it) (Killer and Joe head back to the supermarket) Killer: Don't worry, Nikki, I found Joe. Nikki: Thank you so much. Where did you find him? Killer: I saw him from looking at a house window, and he was kidnapped, but no need to worry, I arrested the kidnapper. Nikki: Thank goodness you saw him. Killer: Alright, I gotta head back to the station. I'll see you guys later. Nikki and Joe: Bye. (Killer heads back to the station) Killer: So glad that's taken care of. Now to play Cards Against Humanity. Category:Blog posts